You saw me do what?
by Cookiebaker
Summary: Izaya has a little crush on Shizuo. But here comes the suckish part Shizuo has a crush on Vorona or so it seems until he sees his cousin kissing a certain raven. Highschool, may be 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I am sorry for my missed spelled words I sort of wrote this on a wim so if things are weird sorry. This is highschool shizaya and vorona is just here because i need a femal character. I dont really like her but I don't want annoy to feel offened. So please enjoy._

_Info_

_Italic is thoughts_

* * *

I knew it was wrong. A 'devil' like me isn't fit to have a happy life, a happy ending. Even though I knew that no matter what I did. No matter what I wanted.

You would never look at me with those eyes.

You would never talk to me with such a voice.

You would never love me as much as I love you.

What's worse you hate me and I don't even know why.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan move over" I told Shizuo as he sat on the lunch bench next to the fence.

He looked at me sternly "no why don't you sit next to Shrina he has extra space".

I turned to look at that idiot while he talked to Dotachin about Celty and live and babies and blablabla~. But surprisingly Dotachin did not seem a bit bored or angry. He is such an interesting fellow.

But back to me sitting next to Shrina no way was I sitting next to him. Every time I sit next him he says something to either make me mad or embarrassed. Thank goodness for tolerance on being embarrassed. But dang it can that idoit say some stupid shit. Like last week for example he told me that I should let him get a blood sample from me, and I declined. Only that dumbass decided INFRONT OF SHIZUO of All people. 'Well I guess blood is a bad idea you are afraid of penetration.'

AAAHHHH I hate him. Wait! How the hell did I get to that oh yeah,

"But shizu-chan your taking up all the bench room like a mammoth" I said placing me hands on my hips.

"Whatever!" he said drinking from his water bottle. He quickly stopped when he spotted Vorona head our way.

_Oh how I hated her_

"Hi Shizuo-san, Shrina, Katdoa" she said smiling and then looked at me frowning "Izaya"

I smirked at her "oh why hello queen of hell". She quickly turned away and looked at MY Shizuo.

"Shizuo can move over so I can sit down" she asked trying to look cute.

In my mind I was laughing my ass off because there was no way in the universe that she would ever look cute. But that all ended when Shizuo spoke up.

"Um sure here" he said sliding to right so she could sit down. I was pissed as she sat down looking at me all the while.

"Your such a gentleman" she said taking her bento box out.

I turned away and sat next to Shrina. Huffing as I sat down. Throughout lunch I tried not to look at shizu-chan and _her_. But they looked so perfect together, that it pained me so it. That I wished so much to be a likeable or even to Shizuo's standers.

Wait a minute when did I care in what Shizuo thought. He's an idiot a big, strong, stupid, kind, monstrous handsome idiot. I hate him for making me feel like this.

"Damn it" I yelled throwing my empty box to the floor. I turned to see four heads look at me. I could feel my face warm up a bit.

"Um I um just I think I should get to class. Have some business to do. See you. "I said grabbing box and ran from the roof. I didn't stop running until I was in the school yard.

"Fuck" I groaned landing on the grass "Why the fuck am I acting like this?"

"Acting like what" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Shizuo's annoying cousin, Delic.

"What do you want Delic?" I asked sitting up as he sat next to me.

"Nothing, but a cute angel like yourself should never ever sit on the cold grass" He said wrapping an arm around my waist. And put me on his lap.

"Stop it and let go of me you idiot. People might get the wrong idea" I screamed smacking his head.

"I don't care what they think I LOVE YOU!" he yelled fluffing my hair until I stopped squirming.

I sighed, _If only Shizuo would act like this towards me._

"Yeah sure Delic then I guess that was a waste of time trying Hibyia to fall in love with you. Right when he was falling for sure" I said shrugging.

"What Hibyia loves me back ,yes I knew he would fall. I love him so much" he said as he began to get a dreamy look in his eye.

"You know I was messing with you right" I said breaking his dream stage all together. He looked at me hurt.

"Izaya your such a meanie" he said hugging me tightly as he buried his face in my chest. I smiled at him and patted his head.

"Yes that's what I hear".I looked at him his face still in my chest. I frowned and place my hands on his face cheeks and picked his face up. Looking him square in the eye.

"But seriously Delic he isn't going to fall if you constantly flirt with half of the school.

He sighed "Yeah I know but you're the only one that I actually touch in a funny physical way". He stood up taking me up with me, and placed me on the floor. Exactly as the bell rang.

He looked at me "And besides I love him ,no matter what people say I will always stand by his side. I won't give up until he says I love you too".

I smiled at him _Maybe Delic isn't half bad after all._

"Yay! I am so glad it's Friday now I can spend two whole days with my dearest Celty" Shrina exclaimed happily.

"Yeah me too, I have two days to relax from sensei's test" Dotachin said redoind his backpack strap.

"So what are you guys doing afterschool?" Shrina asked us.

"Nothing" Dotachin said.

"Nothing" Shizuo said.

"Well I have to work right now at the café sorry" Vorona said.

"Aww to bad I guess my life will have survived without you" I said sarcastically.

"Such the hell up flea! Just forget it Vorona. He's just an annoying brat" Shizuo said with his arms crossed.

"Shizu-chan I'm hurt." I sniffled as I clutched my chest.

He scoffed "Good I thought I was missing something on my to-do list".

"You guess stop fighting, and Izaya you haven't answered my question" Shrina complained.

"Oh well I have-"

"He has to come to my house for fun game of checkers" everyone turned to see Delic smiling like a idoit. _You Bitch, cut me off!_

"What?!" Shizuo questioned slightly angered.

Delic looked at him "I said he has to come with me to have a nice fun game of checkers"

"I know what you said but why would you do it with him of all people" Shizuo yelled pointing at me.

"Because is too cute to be hanging out with you guys. You'll ruin his beauty" he said hugging me all the while.

"Aww Izaya seems you have a boyfriend" Shrina teased. _Fuck you._

"He is not my boyfriend" I yelled feeling my blood rush to my face again. I turned to Delic and grabbed his hand,

"Let's Delic" I said walking away.

"Yes let's go my sweet bunny rabbit" he said pulling me closer to him.

I pushed him away "Will you shut up, I hate you so much" I yelled.

**Shizuo POV**

I am confused so fucking confused. I have never felt this before and I don't know what to do every time I think about it I feel a headache and heartache. You may be wondering why I feel like crap? Well it's all because of what I saw on my way home.

It started when my friends Shrina,and Kadota were going home. We headed by the arcade and played a few games.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later" Kotdoa said waving good bye.

"Ok I have to get going to don't want Celty worried" Shrina said standing up.

"Yeah me to see ya" I said leaving the arcade.

As I walked home passed by the park and even though it was 5:30 I still felt like going home and sleeping. Because I have been angry all day it was all because of Stupid Delic and fucking Izaya. I stopped walking a focused on what I just thought.

Stupid Delic and Fucking Izaya. It didn't seem so bad then why is it get my flustered. I thought to myself until it clicked if I remove the and I get.

Stupid Delic fucking Izaya.

"No! no! no! no!" I told myself

I shook my head vigorously. There is no way they would do that no way. I thought to myself as I continued walking I turned to the right of me to see a tall blonde next to a small raven haired boy. I smiled.  
Hold the phone small raven haired boy and a blonde. I turned my head again saw it was Delic and someone. I looked around a saw a tree next to them. I quickly but slowly walked near them and stopped once I was behind the tree. Looking to the pair I saw that they had their lips locked and the raven looked like.

"Izaya" I said whispering to myself. As they separated I was already away from them.

That's sort of why I'm here. Like an Idoit!

Yelling I sat up from my bed and took out my secret stash of strawberry pocky sticks.

"I don't get it why am I angry?" I mumbled "it's not like I'm jealous ". Then I quickly stood up from my bed causing me to get light headed.

"Am I" "Fuck I hate this!"

* * *

Yay! SORRY IT SUCKED PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"No and never talk to me again" was the first thing that escaped my lips once Delic and I reached our destination. Also known as my house.

"Aw but why I love you" Delic pleaded with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't care you deliberately went out of your way to embarrass me. I front of Shizuo no less, what is worse he is probably in the very café Vorona works at, maybe ogling her" I looked down as if I had just seen a puppy been kicked.

"Na he is probably at Shrina's playing the new video game Shrina got" Delic said as he sat on the edge of my bed. I merely looked at him hoping he would get my telekinetic message and get off my bed. But unfortunately he did not, did all hewijimia's have to be so oblivious.

"Anyways that Vorona girl is so slutty looking" Delic said as he (without permission) laid on my beautiful satin sheeted bed.

I placed my bag in my closet and began to take my after school clothes out and went to the bathroom to change. As I came out Delic was searched through my closet.

"What in glob are you doing" I grumbled at him. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing"

"What! your violating my private cortiers"

"It is not private, besides I was in your underwear drawer by comparison it's less private than that so no need to worry" he said as if he solved world peace in one night. _WAIT WHAT! HE WAS WHERE!_

"You where in my dresser, I knew you were a pervert but this is beyond that" I yelled kicking him to the ground.

"Fine Truce I lied, lied. The only drawer I would look through is Hibyia's I promise" Delic yelled as I twisted his arm. I pushed even more force at his comment.

"Ahh stop your hurting me I said I lied" he begged.

"You actually thought that saying you look through my little brothers drawers" I whispered with malice on my tounge.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered out "I wont do it anymore, anything I'll do anything for you to stop"

"Say your an idoit"

"I'm an idoit"

"And that if you where stranded on an island miles away from any human. You had a choice between me,or ten super needy supermodels who would you choose" I asked.

"Well..."

"answer correctly or I will crush your children"

"neither" he said quietly.

"What" i said slipping his arm free.

"I would choose neither"

"Why" I had to know this.

"I do not want anyone except my dear precious Hibiya-baby." he said hugging me. I pushed him away, I hate him and his stupid outgoingness, if only Shizuo was...

"What ever come on lets get to playing 'checkers' " I said looking at him.

"Yeah tell the truth checkers"


End file.
